Krzyk motyla
by shrugoff
Summary: Motyle umierały w ciszy, choć Draco słyszał w swojej głowie ich rozpaczliwy, agonalny krzyk.


z dedykacją dla osoby, która przez wiele lat była moim motylem.

* * *

><p>Motyle były piękne, gdy wzlatywały pod niebo całą chmarą, a ich ażurowe, wielobarwne skrzydełka malowały wszystkimi kolorami tęczy przeświecające przez nie promienie słońca. Motyle były ulotne i nietrwałe, i właśnie w tym Draco odnajdywał zawsze ich piękno, gdy, jeszcze jako chłopiec, godzinami przesiadywał w ogrodzie za domem, obserwując je – nieruchomy i chciwie ciekawy tego spektaklu, odbywającego się codziennie tylko dla niego.<p>

Zawsze chciał być taki, jak one. Zawsze chciał móc ich _dosięgnąć_. Wzlecieć wraz z nimi do samego nieba i poczuć, jak to jest, gdy nie musi się niczego. Ale im dłużej mały Draco marzył, tym większy zawód sprawiało mu życie, nie pozwalając wznieść się wraz z motylami ponad przeciętność jego kilkuletniego świata, aż przybiegał z płaczem do matki, skarżąc się jej na tę niesprawiedliwość.

Później, kiedy trochę dorósł, zrozumiał, że nigdy nie będzie motylem. Poczuł gorzki posmak porażki i nienawiść powodowaną zazdrością, złość tak wielką, że nie umiał jej w sobie zdusić. Zapragnął zemsty. Chciał, by motyle poczuły to, co czuł on. Ciężkość. Prozaiczność i przytłaczającą

(_chęć__ ucieczki_)

zwyczajność. Zaczął wyrywać im skrzydła. Jedno po drugim, piękne, kolorowe pomniki natury spadały na podłogę piwnicy jak niepotrzebne skorupy, tak doskonałe i

(_martwe_)

wieczne. Zbierał ich skrzydełka ze skrupulatnością lepidopterologa i chował do małej szkatułki z sosnowego drewna, ukrywając ją pod swoim łóżkiem przed wiedzą matki i całym światem. Później o tym zapomniał. Do czasu.

Kiedy go poznał i kiedy został po raz pierwszy wzięty do jego łóżka, pojął to natychmiast. Harry był jak motyl. Wciąż pozostawał poza jego zasięgiem, wyślizgiwał się spomiędzy jego palców i unosił ku niebu na misternych skrzydłach z drwiny i niedostępności tak długo, aż Draco nie odnajdywał samego siebie na granicy nienawiści i rozpaczy, granicy, po której przekroczeniu musiałby go zniszczyć, by

(_Harry __zapragnął __go __do__ szaleństwa_)

nigdy więcej nie oglądać tego wysublimowanego piękna z daleka, piękna zbliżającego się i oddalającego, by znowu wrócić, zwodząc i dając nadzieję, rozbudzając w nim wszystkie największe żądze i najgorsze instynkty.

Był cierpliwy. Trwając na granicy chorego pożądania i obłędu, pogłębiającego się za każdym razem, gdy pozwalał się Harry'emu wymknąć – nie poddawał się nigdy. Był cierpliwy i wreszcie udało mu się go tą cierpliwością złapać w siatkę uplecioną z pocałunków i czułości, w siatkę z miękkiego dotyku dłoni na policzku i kawy zaparzonej na śniadanie – a Harry pozwolił się w to owinąć niczym w miękki kokon, zdając się _nie __wiedzieć_.

Draco musiał go zniszczyć. Musiał go _posiąść_, wszystkie jego myśli, całe człowieczeństwo i to, co było w nim nieludzkie, splecione w jedno duszę i ciało, każdy oddech i krzyk. Musiał. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Harry, jego cudowny, wspaniały Harry, jest w czymś od niego lepszy, że jego zielone jak szmaragd oczy odbijają promienie słońca, a wszyscy patrzą za nim, gdy odchodzi, łasząc się do niego i jego towarzystwa niczym ćmy lecące do światła.

Więc zaczął go niszczyć, z zazdrości i wściekłości, perwersyjnie szczęśliwy psychopata wyrywający motylom skrzydełka i obserwujący bez emocji, jak rzucają się z przerażeniem w jego dłoniach, jak próbują uciec, okaleczone, i jak – wreszcie _niedoskonałe_ – giną.

Motyle umierały w ciszy, choć Draco słyszał w swojej głowie ich rozpaczliwy, agonalny krzyk, nie pozwalający

(_zapomnieć_)

zasnąć, gdy leżał w pościeli z kolejną żałosną, owadzią śmiercią pod powiekami.

A Harry był jak motyl i nie krzyczał, gdy Draco zadawał mu rany, gdy okaleczał go słowami ostrymi jak noże, którymi rozkrajał wiele lat wcześniej nieprzydatne do niczego, kruche pancerzyki. Harry był jak motyl, i tylko jego oczy zasnuwały się mgłą agonii, kiedy gasło w nich powoli to oślepiające światło, które Draco tak bardzo kochał i nienawidził, które chciał w nim wypalić i wzniecać.

Draco niszczył go, wyrywając jedno po drugim skrzydła i zmuszając do bezsilnego pełzania, bo musiał _udowodnić_. Harry'emu, że nikt inny nie dałby mu tego, co mógł dać mu on. Sobie, że tylko on był na tyle ważny – _odważny_ – by podziwianego przez wszystkich motyla mieć u swoich stóp, zniszczonego, wypalonego i tak bardzo _jego_. Niczyjego więcej, tylko _jego_.

Przecież zawsze chodziło mu tylko o to, by mieć motyle na własność.


End file.
